A related-art keyword extracting device previously retains correspondence data showing a correlation between a keyword, such as a microwave oven, and action information, such as an access to a URL. The keyword extracting device detects a keyword from a certain conversation in accordance with the correspondence data and performs processing based on action information corresponding to the keyword. Thus, information has been submitted by means of speech recognition (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-215726 (see paragraphs 0021 to 0036 and FIGS. 2 and 3)